


Flames.

by stuckinlineblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cutsey, Not Really Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: Junko and Mukuro are small orphan children who have committed a grizzly deed, or it's at least on the other's hands.





	Flames.

The pair of small children sat themselves atop a heavily faded wood-board which lay upon a far more aged oak tree. They seem to appear as calm, collected individuals, although this doesn't happen to be the confirmed case. Their eyes were fixated on what seemed to be an old school house burning to the ground. This location happened to be their beloved orphanage, which had kept them emotionally captive at unpractical times, happiness at side events. The two young girls simply sat, legs crossed, viewing the dreadful moment closely. Their fingers intertwined, Mukuro's exposed hand swatting at the approaching sparks that lit up the area surrounding herself and her sister.

Little Junko held a blank expression that of which made up her face, obliviously a paint over of the overjoyed canvas that lay beneath. Mukuro turned her head to her left side, soon facing Junko's messy strawberry pigtail. "Hey, Junko," Mukuro furrowed her eyebrows as Junko tilted her head as to face the girl. "Why'd you do it?" The soldier stated, revealing her aware currency of the burning of their former home to the do-er.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Junko blinked several times in a bogus confusion aura.

Mukuro felt the alarming rush of stutters strike every inch of her body. The soldier's hand visibly shivered, barely arriving at the mental destination of her little knowing. "P-please. I know it was you- your doing. Just don't hide it, there's n-n-no use, ok-kay?"

Junko let out a sole girly chuckle as she placed a white hand on knee. "Well, I suppose I should've taken the possibility that you'd piece together the puzzle into mind. Now you're gonna try to take me down of course, right?" The orphanized analyst was emerging to hold a faint grin, although you could clearly spot the sheer despair swirling in a longing in the center her ocean blue eyes.

"What? N-no!" Mukuro replied to the sudden shocker, surprised obviously. "All I want to know is, why.."

"You really, truly wanna know why?" Junko questioned briefly. "Well then, fine! The reason I did it, the real, true reason, was 'cause I like it."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think, dumbass?" Mukuro watched as light water began to flow throughout the sockets of Junko's bright blue orbs, merely so clear to be on the verge of loud sobbing. "It means I'm sick! Mental! Disgusting!" Junko's smile began it's fade before Mukuro took a set of fingers to the strawberry blonde's fairly toned, moist cheek.

"It's fine." Mukuro smiled lightly in an attempt to cheer up the saddened girl that meant a significant amount of importance to her.

"Wh-what? Do y-you, understand how I feel, then?"

"Um, n-no. But that doesn't matter, alright? 'Cause, even if I don't feel the same as you, Junko, I can still understand how you feel. Because you look hurt, and I feel hurt. I don't care what seem's to happen with you, I'll always love you, Junko."

Junko sniffled in a calming motion as she brought up a dirtied arm to use as if a tissue. "Y'know, I've never felt so close to you, MuMu!"

Mukuro smiled rather softly. "Yes, I get that. It's almost as if we're- we're-"

"Sisters? Yep, I know!" Junko threw a short pair of arms around her companion.

Mukuro felt a warm rush strike her soldier-built heart, smiling graciously as her eyes drifted together easily.


End file.
